Key To My Soul
by knightraven4life
Summary: "Many years have passed and I have finally returned home. Once I did I never thought I see someone as beautiful as her. Even though I must keep my secret, I have to know her..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jade get down from there!" The guy yelled. The black haired girl jumped from the roof and landed right in front of the man. Once she lands, she walks into the house with him trailing behind.

"What's up Zeke?" She asks, pouring herself a drink. He just continued to stare at her. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Don't mention that girl"

I was talking about the animal but ok. I see you still got hurt feelings?" Jade quipped. Zeke once had feelings for the girl but she disappeared before he could tell her. Jade gave him a drink and continued to walk to the living room.

"Did you kill those people?" He asked, all of a sudden, ignoring Jade's question. Jade spinned around and gave him a smirk. "Depends on who those people are"

"That couple that was camping in the woods. It's all over the news Jade! They're calling it a animal attack! Jade tell me-"

"Zeke you know I only go after hobos and criminals. Hell once or twice a stripper would be good" Jade sighed. She just got back and the first person her nephew accuses is her.

"The who was it Jade?"

"Dracula" she said, deadpanned.

"Be serious Jade"

"What the hell you want me to say Zeke? We all don't fucking connect with each other" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air.

"We'll you gotta figure out who it is"

"Wait what? Why me?"

"Because if you don't it'll cause major problems in this town"

"And how is that my problem?"

"People will die, another war will start and you'll be back to running through states. Do you want that?" Jade thought for a minute. The whole reason she came back was so she could finally get her life back. If another war happened, her time being her would've been for nothing "Ugh okay fine" she started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"School. Gotta get my credits"

Zeke gave her a confused look. "That's why you came back? For school?" Jade shot him a mischievous smirk.

"You always wanted me to get my life right. Why not start with school?" With that, Jade drove off, leaving a stunned Zeke behind. As he watched her go all he could do was think. She's actually listening to me for once? There may be hope for her yet, he thought as he went inside.

"This years gonna be exciting, don't ya think? The dark skinned boy asked the girl next to him. He took his eyes off the road for a minute to see his friend had completely zoned out. "Hey Tori" he called, getting her attention. She looked over at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry Andre, I was just thinking"

"You're always thinking. Give that mind of yours a break for once and relax" he chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just that this thing with my parents and Trina really got me on edge" Tori's dad had found out her mom had cheated on him with his partner Gary and they got a divorce and their mom moved out. The girls really took it hard. Trina took it hard the most. She barely came home. She stayed out at parties and seemed to always be doped up now and then.

"I know it's hard but you got me. Don't forget Beck and Robbie. Hell

You know Izzy would never leave your side. I even hear that Cat may be coming back to town" he stated. That seemed to cheer the girl up.

"Really? I haven't seen her since that road trip we took to Colorado. I wonder how she's doing now" Tori exclaimed as they pulled up at Hollywood Arts.

"How about this, if we see her again, she can join me, you, Beck, Robbie, and Izzy at Nozu. We're having a party in the back of the place. How does that sound?" He asked as they got out his car. Tori gave him a bone crushing hug. "You're the best Andre"

"That's why I'm here" he chuckled. "Now go, Izzy is waiting for you near y'all lockers" Tori gave Andre one last hug before zooming off to meet her friend. Before she could get to her locker, she collided with flash of red. Tori looked up to see who she collided with and her jaw completely dropped.

"Oh my god, Cat?" She exclaimed, getting up and hugging the girl.

"Missed me?" She asked as she returned the hug.

"Sure did. How have you been?"

"Traveling the world. Got tired of Colorado. Wanted to check out other places. Once I was done I decided to drop by here for a couple of years so here I am"

"That's great. Andre said that if you did stop by that you were invited to a party behind Nozu"

"Behind Nozu?"

"I dunno either. We just gotta go and see whats up" Cat let out a chuckle at that.

"No matter, I'll be there. We'll catch up more later. Gotta get to class" Cat said, giving the girl one last hug.

"Kay, see you later Cat" with that the girls jogged their separate ways. As she came around the corner, she could see Izzy looking for her. Once she spotted her, she quickly waved her over.

"Sorry I'm late Iz. I just ran into Cat"

"Really? Awesome can't wait to see her myself. Anyways, check it out, we got a lot to cover before the end of the school day" Izzy stated, holding up a schedule. That made Tori groan.

"Izzy you didn't agree to host another event did you?"

"You know me to well. Meet me by the Black Box Theater by 3rd period"

"Ugh alright fine, but you owe me"

"I'll by you lunch today. See you in class Tor" Izzy exclaimed, running past the girl. _Girl can't go a month without hosting something to save her own breath_, she thought with a chuckle before turning to walk to her class. Before she could take a step, she collided with something hard and fell to the ground. _Geez what's with people knocking me on my butt today?_ She thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" a female voice said, helping her up. Tori looked at the girl and she felt like her heart skipped a beat. The girl had the most beautiful piercing dark green eyes that seem to sparkle. She shook her head to stop herself from staring.

"No it's okay, I should've watched where I was going" Tori said. There was a silent moment between them before they tried to walk by each other, but seemed to get in each other's way each time. They let out a small laugh and shook hands.

"Sorry I was looking for Sikowitz's class" the girl apologized.

"Oh I'm heading to that class now, we could walk together" Tori exclaimed. The girl let out a chuckle. _Smooth Tori, real smooth_.

"Sure thanks"

"You must be new here" Tori stated as they walked side by side down the hallway. _No duh of you've never seen her before you should know that!_

"Yeah uh I actually returned home from traveling. Decided to try a school to my liking"

"And you chose this one?"

"It's not bad. It's better than my other school"

"Oh really? What's better about it?"

"Two main things: the food and people" they both laughed at that. While they walked and talked, they quickly made it to Sikowitz's class.

"Here we are" Tori said, fiddling with her fingers nervously. _Dammit Tori control yourself, you don't even know her like that and you crushing hard on her!_

"Thanks" As the began to walk inside, Tori grabbed her arm. Think Tori think!

"Uh...a couple friends of mine are having a party behind Nozu tonight and I was hoping you'd like to come"

"Behind?" _I'm gonna have to talk to Andre about this..._

"I dunno it was chosen by a friend of mine" She laughed at that.

"Sure I'll be there" _Victory!_

"Awesome. See you there." Just as the girl was about to walk away. "My name is Tori by the way. Tori Vega"

The girl turned around with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Tori Vega. My name is Jade West"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All during class, all Tori could think about was Jade. She would catch herself shooting glimpses at the raven haired beauty. She actually caught Jade look her way and smiled. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something so right about the girl. She wouldn't admit to her though for fear of being rejected. Suddenly Sikowitz cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Alright class we'll do a quick alphabet improv before class is over. Tori, Andre, Izzy, and the two new girls, get up on stage" he ordered, stepping down.

"Cat" "Jade" both girls said together while looking at each other.

"Okay we'll start with the letter "L". And BEGIN"

"Long time no see" Jade began.

"Maybe if you called it wouldn't feel that way" Cat said, folding her arms.

"Now how could I do that when you smashed my phone?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that"

"Put it this way, I really didn't care for it"

"Quiet much?" Cat asked Tori.

"Really confused right now. You two know each other?"

"Sadly yes" Jade quipped.

"That's not nice Jadey" Cat countered.

"Usually I would've threatened you with my scissors but its my first day so imma be nice"

"Very surprising. Lets see how long that last"

"I'm totally lost" Andre piped in.

"Andre you're out! Keep going girls"

Sikowitz interrupted.

"We'll this is new. Y'all both know Cat and you two don't know each other?" Izzy asked the girls.

"Yeah we do" Jade said with a smile.

"Since when? Oh rats!" Izzy exclaimed before walking to her seat. Before the scene could be finished, the bell rang and the room cleared out.

"So how do you two know each other?" Izzy asked Jade as they walked to lunch.

"Well I met Tori before class and I met Cat in Colorado while on my travels a couple years ago"

"Jade here was the spoiled sport who decided to lose touch with me" Cat quipped with a smirk.

"Oh sure, I could just easily put my phone back together and call you like it's all well and dandy" Jade said, sarcasm, flooding her voice.

"How did you meet Cat, Tori?" She asked, turning her attention to the girl next to her. The way Jade looked at her made her melt.

"Well we went on a road trip to Colorado and we ran into Valentine here and we kinda just clicked"

"I see you've spent a lot of time in Colorado Cat" Jade stated, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. She just shrug and continued walking. After lunch, school went by in a blur. Jade said by to everyone and said she'd meet them at the party and drove off. Once she got to her house and entered, Zeke was already down her throat.

"There was another "animal attack" Jade" he stated once she walked in. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a blood back and poured it in a glass.

"Hello Zeke, nice to see you too. How was your day?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Jade stop playing with me"

"How am I playing with you? I dunno who did it. Me and Cat was at school so-"

"Cats here?" His face seemed to don a look of shock and contentment.

"Zeke don't bother. You're way to old for her now buddy. Technically it's the other way around but you get my drift"

"I know...anyways-" he began. They both felt a cold chill go down their spine.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as Jade looked all around the room. She walked up the steps to her room with Zeke trailing behind. "I may have an idea" Jade said as she entered her room. Once she did she saw someone who she thought she'd never see again.

"Jace" she said, leaning on the doorframe with a scowl on her face.

"Nice to see you two sis. Mind if I drop in?"

"Maybe if you ever tried using the front door or perhaps knocking" Jade snipped, emphasizing the word "knocking".

"Oh don't be like that, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. He walked over to a nearby table and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Depends. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing but I think I may know the answer"

"Last time I check you was off terrorizing some town in New Orleans"

"Yep well I decided to leave"

"Whatever. Do what you want just stay outta my way. I have a party to attend" she said, brushing past him, taking off her shirt, leaving her in just her jeans and lace bra.

"Mind if I join?" He asked, sitting down in a chair.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you making anyone into a snack. Especially my friends"

"Oh please I just wanna see Cat"

"Whatever. If you pull anything I'll rip your arms off" Jade said as she slipped on a black shirt with a skull logo on it.

"So hostile. I wonder what Tori would say if she heard you" that made Jade turn and look at him with a scowl on her face. "Don't fucking bring her into this!"

"Whose Tori?" Zeke asked, interrupting the two. The siblings completely forgot that he was even there.

"No one, she's a friend I met in school" Jade said, receiving a text from an unknown number.

_**Hi it's Tori, I quickly took you're number out your phone, hope you don't mind. Anyways, I can't wait to see you at the party and introduce you to the guys see ya soon xo :) **_

Jade smiled and texted back while ignoring what Jace was saying.

_**Lol it's cool Tor I can't wait to see you too. See you soon as well. :)**_

"Yeah she's a "friend" alright" Jace laughed, causing Jade to throw a book at his head.

"Jade do you like this girl?" No, Jade didn't like her. She was completely head over heals for her. When she bumped into her today, she thought she'd seen an angel. She right then and there knew that she had fallen for the girl. She was so kind, smart and dorky at the same time and Jade loved every bit of it.

"So what? People have crushes"

"But you're not crushing" Jace commented again, avoiding another book.

"Shut the fuck up Jace" she hissed, baring her fangs.

"Jade be real now. You just met her, you know nothing about her plus she's human" Jade turned her attention back to Zeke.

"Look, there's just something about her that just feels right. She seems to glow. I don't know why but I just had to meet her...had to know her..." she said, looking out the window.

"Oh boy, my little sister is falling in love with a human" once that was said, Jade walked by him and whacked him upside the head and walked out the house with him behind her.

"I got a party to go to. Don't wait up" with that said, she zoomed off with Jace behind her. She appeared behind a tree near the party.

"You lucky I let you come now keep it cool. If you turn anyone into a midnight snack I'll fuck you up" Jade threatened. Jace rolled his eyes and walked past the girl. She soon found Tori and leaned in close to her ear.

"Hey stranger" she whispered, sending chills down the girls spine. When the girl finally turned around, she had a smile so big it could split a whole planet.

"Jade!" Tori screamed, enveloping the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"I see you've missed me?"

"Yeah" she laughed before looking behind Jade to see Jace.

"Whose that behind you?" She asked, pointing at Jace. Jace walked up to Tori and kissed her hand, giving her a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you Tori. I'm Jace West. Jade's twin brother"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've heard great things about you" Jace said with a polite smile, causing Jade to roll her eyes. _Someone shoot me with a silver bullet already. _

"Good things I hope. And it's nice to meet you too. Jade I didn't know you had a twin" Tori said, smiling at Jade. She should've realized it sooner. They look exactly alike but Jace looks more masculine of course. Same eyes, hair color, and face structure. The only difference is that Jace's hair is shorter and spiked back and Jade's hair is long and...simply stunning. Especially with those purple streaks in her hair.

"Yeah well he's not much to look at" she quipped, causing him to scowl at her. Tori laughed at the two.

"So whose the oldest?"

"I am" Jace said proudly. Jade let out a frustrated groan.

"Oh please, each time someone mentions which one of us the oldest you catch a ego orgasm! You only beat me by 3 mins so come down from your high already cause we both know who's the strongest" Jade said, hinting another meaning to her statement. Jace glared at her and she glare back. They went on like that for five minutes until Jace gave her a smug smile and turn his attention to Tori.

"Whatever I'm gonna go mingle. It was nice meeting you Tori" Jace said before walking off into the crowd of people.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked Jade.

"Um nothing just something we do" she _lied. As much as I feel I can trust you, I can't tell you yet. _

"So what's up?" Tori said as they started walking. Jade laughed at that.

"Nothing really, just getting settled back into my old room. Got a lot of dusting to do"

"That may take a while"

"Nah I work fast"

"Okay sure"

"Anyways, what's up with you?"

"What you mean?" Jade stopped them in her tracks. Tori look in her eyes and could see this sudden concern for her.

"Look I know we just met but I can tell when people are under stress. I know it may sound weird but I care about my friends and I care about you. Alot" Jade could see that Tori was debating on whether or not telling her. She gave her an intense stare that made the girl melt. _She really does wanna know. She really does care,_ Tori thought to herself.

"Okay I'll tell you on one condition" Jade nodded for her to continue "Tell me something interesting about you" Jade thought about it. She didn't have to tell Tori her secret yet but she can tell her something close to it.

"Deal" Tori smile at that.

"We'll my parents got divorced cause my mom cheated on my dad with his partner and moved out. Me and my sister took it pretty bad. She took it hard the worst though. She partied the time, she was never home and she always seemed to be doped up"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My parents were killed, leaving just me and Jace to take care of ourselves. Jace didn't take it all to well. He became really hot tempered like me but chose to hide it. On times when I would get wepissed off, he would calm me down. And I would do the same for him. After awhile he decided to leave as we lost contact with eachother"

Tori held her hand. "That's so sad"

"It may be but sometimes you gotta let the past go" she leaned in close to Tori. "And look forward to the future" Tori began to lean in too to the point they were centimeters apart. Jade wanted to close the gap but something was holding her back. She was afraid the girl wouldn't return her feelings. Tori felt her racing ten fold. _Close the gap Tori! Do it do it do it! Dammit hurry up and do it!_ She screamed in her head. Just as soon as their lips touched they jumped apart from screaming coming from Robbie, carrying a body to a table. The two ran to the table and saw it was Trina. Tori soon burst out crying.

"Oh my god Trina! What the hell happened?" She screamed as Andre began to dial 911.

"I don't know! It looks like an animal attacked her" at this Jade backed away and started running. Robbie saw her but Tori called for him to help stop the bleeding. Once Jade got back to her house she busted through the door, past Zeke, and up the stairs to her room to find Jace already there. Before he could say anything, she quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into one of the bookshelves. She picked him up again and punched him in the face before tossing him against the wall.

"What the fuck Jade?!" Jace sneered, as he got up in a fighting stance.

"Don't "what the fuck Jade" me! I told you not to fucking snack on anybody and the fist person you go after is Tori's sister?! Are you fucking insane?!" She hissed at him.

"What the fuck you wanted me to do, bring a doggy bag of blood with me?"

"No find a fucking stoner or a fucking hobo or some shit, not my Tori's fucking sister!"

"Her sister IS a fucking stoner! She was so fucking high she told to start off slow when I started drinking!"

"Again the hobo option was still open you blood sucking jackass!"

"Oh so now I'm a jackass? Yet you're fawning over a girl who might not even love you back!"

Jade turned away from him, anger rising inside her. "Shut up"

"Why? Cause you're getting mad? Cause you know I'm telling the truth? Or because part of you isn't actually in love with her, you just want her blood"

"Shut. Up"

"Come on Jade. Admit it. I would, hell if it wasn't for you I would've been sucking her dry right now" _THATS IT_, Jade thought. Her eyes changed as veins appeared on her eyes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" With that, she lunged at him, causing them to fly out the window and onto the pavement below. With immense speed, Jade got up first and threw Jace into the garage. As he began to get back up, she quickly gripped him by the throat.

"Just cause you're my brother, doesn't mean I won't kill you in an instant. You fucked us up years ago so don't expect the same shit to happen again" She snarled at him, claws clenching tightly on his throat.

"Get the fuck off me Jade! Don't forget it wasn't just my fault. You had a hand in it as well!" He sneered, through his teeth.

"And I owned up for it!"

"No, you fucking left after shit hit the fan and hunters began to appear!"

"I left?! You blew our fucking cover! You attacked them and caused one to witness you! You were with her and thought I wouldn't find out!" Jade screamed as she threw him into the house. Jace got into a sitting position as he angry sister walked up to him.

"I'm not repeating the past. I'm not going through that shit again so listen to me and listen to me clearly, you come anywhere near Tori and I will not waste a second of ripping your neck clean off your body" Jade sneered down at her brother. He looked up at her with rage in his eyes but nodded anyway. With that Jade turned away from him and took off down to Tori's house.

As Jace got off the ground, he punched the door, causing it to break. Zeke soon appeared downstairs. He looked at the door, them to Jace and shook his head.

"I just got that door. Jace you gotta admit you did had that coming" Zeke sighed, watching the twin.

"I know. She used to get like that with Aliya. I know I fucked up but she has to see that it wasn't just my fault" he said as he sat back on the pavement.

"She's strong Jace. But she's been through so much and this Tori girl, whoever she is makes her smile. I've never seen her like that since I was 5 years old"

"I know. I fucked up because I fell in love with the girl too" Jace said as he disappeared into the night. Back at Tori's place, Tori was sitting down watching a movie by herself since her dad left to tend to Trina. As she got up to check the door for the pizza she ordered, she opened the door to find Jade standing their with her hand up, about to knock.

"Jade hi. Um how did you know I lived her?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Um lucky guess" She said with a shrug.

"Lucky guess?" That caused Tori to raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind"

"Oh not at all it was just unexpected"

"Sorry. And um...sorry about you're sister. I hope she's okay"

"Yeah thanks. To be honest I was worried about where you went off to"

"I went to find help. I uh also can't stand the sight of blood. It makes me uh..." Hungry, a voice said in her head. "Lightheaded" she finished.

"I understand. My dads checking on Trina so I'm pretty much here by myself. Plus I ordered pizza and I already have a movie on so..." Jade waited for her patiently to finish.

"Would you like to come inside and join me?" A smile soon appeared on the girls's face that seemed to just brighten up the night sky.

"I would love to" with that said, Tori moved to the side to let the girl in. As she stepped in she stood inside as she watched her close the door the with a contented smile on her face.

I'm invited in. Soon I will be inside your heart, Jade thought to herself.

Robbie saw the two as he was coming up to Tori's house. He watched the two until they went into the house. After awhile he walked home in thought._ Something's up with Tori's new friend and I'm gonna find out one way or another. She will not get in between us, _he thought as he broke out into a run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade and Tori spent their evening laughing and watching movies and eating pizza. They talked about anything from favorite color to first crush. When it came to for Jade to leave, Tori somehow convinced Jade to stay the night. Not only did she convinced her to stay the night, she convinced her to sleep in the same bed with her. Jade was the first one awake in the morning. She looked over to see Tori sleeping peacefully as ever. Careful not to wake her, she caressed the girls cheek with a light kiss to top it off. Tori shifted in her sleep with a contented smile on her face. Jade leaned over in the girls ear. "Soon you'll be mine" with that, Jade quietly snuck out the bed, left a note for the girl and quietly left out her window and zoomed all the way back to her house. When Tori finally woke up the first thing she noticed was a note where Jade was laying. She quickly picked it up.

**_Didn't want your dad saying anything just in case he came into your room. Had fun last night, can't wait to seen you in school. xoxo - JW_**

Smile quickly appeared on Jade's face as she quickly got ready for school. Once Tori got to school, she quickly went looking for Jade and saw her near her locker. As she walked toward the girl, Robbie appeared in her way.

"Hey Tori what's up?" He said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh nothing I was just going to meet Jade at her locker" she said, trying to walk by the boy, but he continued to get in her way.

"What's up with you and that West girl?" Jade, who was listening to the conversation turned her head slightly at the mention of her name by him.

"None of your business Rob"

"Oh well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" Jade gripped her locker tightly at this.

"Um no, I have plans tonight. Maybe some other time"

"With who?"

"Jade"

"Oh come on Tori"

"Look I already promised for tonight so I'll have to see if I'm free ok?"

"Ok" with that, she walked by the boy and straight to Jade who turned to her with an amused smirk on her face.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh. You heard all that?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I was actually gonna ask if you were free tonight"

"Looks like we got a date tonight" that made Jade smile. "I like the sound of that" with that they left to class, laughing. During class the teacher called Jade up to her desk.

"Um Ms. West, who is this Jakai West you have as your guardian contact?" She asked without even looking at the girl.

"It's pronounced Jacai. Its like saying Jace but with the "I" sound at the end. He's my brother"

"I'm sorry but unless he's over 18, there has to be a parental contact"

Jade looked into the woman's eyes, compelling her.

"He's the only family I live with. Please reconsider" she asked in a hypnotizing tone.

"I'll make an exception this time Ms. West" with that Jade went back to her seat and continued her work. After school the two went for a walk in the park. As they stopped to relax in the grass an old woman came up to them.

"I know you" she stated, pointing a finger at Jade.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Jade asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"It is you. My god, you haven't aged a day" Jade widen her eyes at the lady's comment. Jade quickly got up.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. I forgot to talk to Jace about something important. I'll see you tonight" with that Jade jogged off. Tori got up and watched her leave before turning her attention to the old woman.

"How do you know Jade?" She asked the woman.

"I don't know her face to face but I did know that she looked just like she did back in the day"

"Back in the day?"

"Yep. The West Siblings of 1924"

"What? That's impossible. Our you sure that they're the ones?"

"Nope she's the original Jadelyn West alright. I never forget a face. If you want you can head to the town hall library and look up the old records" with that said, the old woman left, leaving Tori stunned and confused. She decided to drive to the hall library and go through the documents. As she did this, she found an signature paper from the founding councils party of LA. As she went down the line she stopped at twonames that nearly made her faint.

Jacai West

Jadelyn West

_It can't be! _She thought as she went to the computers and decided to look up animal attacks and saw a video involving the West household. She clicked on it.

**_There was an animal attack on 34 year old Derron West, the man seemed to bled to death from the various bite marks that marred his body._**

As she watched the video, she could see two figure in the window and quickly zoomed in on it. As she zoomed she covered her mouth and saw that it was in fact Jade and Jace before they disappeared into the house. She quickly checked the date of the video and quickly paled over.

_Date: Augest 23, 1924_

_How was this possible unless..._the girl's eyes widen in shock at the possible revelation of what Jade might be. She left the library and quickly drove to Jade's house and knocked on the door. Zeke opened the door to the girl's surprise.

"Hi um I'm here to see Jade?"

"Oh you must be Tori, hold on a sec. JADE!" He called back into the house.

"What Zeke I'm kinda busy right now!" She heard Jade yell.

"Someone's here to see you!" Soon Jade appeared, closing the door behind her. "Tori hey, you're early" she said with a smile. Tori just walked away from the girl and into the woods behind the house. Jade followed behind the girl, sensing something was wrong.

"Tori is everything alright?" She tried to touch the girls's shoulder but she flinched away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"How old are you Jade?" She asked all of a sudden. Jade seemed taken aback by the question.

"I'm sixteen just like you"

"For how long? For how long Jade?" She asked, finally turning to face the girl. Jade sighed, knowing that Tori found out the real truth.

"I was born in 1870. I've been sixteen since 1886" Tori seemed to pale at the revelation. "You...you're a-" she began.

"Yes. I'm a vampire"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tori" Jade said, walking a little closer to the girl. Tori backed away from the girl, causing her to halt in her tracks.

"So you've been lying to me? About your life? About everything?" Tori asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I wasn't lying to you. I just didn't tell you everything about me until I felt I could trust you enough" Jade explained, slowly moving close to the girl. As she touched the girl's shoulder, Tori flinched away, causing Jade to retract her hand. _She's afraid of me...no Tori please don't fear me_, she thought.

"You're afraid of me" it was more of a statement than a question as Tori refused to look at her. "Tori, you know I would never hurt you. You have no reason to fear me" Tori faced her at the statement, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't? Jade you're a vampire! You could've killed me a long time ago-" Tori began.

"But I didn't! I don't want to harm you Tori! I care about you too much for that! Don't you think if I actually wanted you dead, you would've been dead by now?" Tori thought it over. All Jade has been to her since she's met her was a great, stunning, wonderful person. Even now she can't seem to push the girl away. She could never betray her heart. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked the vamp. Hope seemed to light up her eyes at this.

"You invited me in. That's more trust than I ever deserve" Tori looked at her confused. "Vampires can't enter a humans house without an invitation. When you invited me in, you gave me access to your home and you're..." _Heart _"friendship and trust" She put a hand on Tori's, glad the girl didn't flinch away this time. "Here, take this" She pulled a necklace out of her pocket and gave it to Tori "A vampire can compel humans and vampires alike to get them to say or do whatever they like. This necklace has a special magic that protects you from vampires...from me"

Tori looked into Jade's eyes and swore she saw love and longing in them before it was gone on a flash. Tori turned around and let Jade put the necklace around her neck. Once Jade secured the necklace around the girl's neck, she lowered her hands to Tori's shoulders. Soon her hands went to the girl's waist, pulling her close. Tori intertwined her fingers with the girl's as her eyes fluttered close. Jade laid her chin on the girl's shoulder before leaving a gentle kiss on it. Tori let out a sigh and that seemed to bring Jade back to reality as she released the girl.

"Tori I-" She began.

"Look Jade, I'm still a little shocked at all of this. You should have told me this. I wouldn't have ratted you out. But right now I think its best we just stay away from each other for awhile. I need to think this all through" Tori felt like her heart shattered at the broken look on Jade's face but this was for the best for right now. She needed to clear her mind and think things through.

"I understand...If you ever need me...I'll be around" with that said, Jade walked away and into the house as Tori got into her car and drove off. Once her car was no longer in view, Jade tossed her table over and screamed at the top of her lungs. _I should've told her. I was so stupid not to trust her and now she may be gone, _she thought as she sank to her knees. Meanwhile Tori drove back to her house. As she entered her house, she noticed Trina laid out on the couch, switching through the channels.

"Hey Treen" She greeted the girl, catching her attention. Trina looked up from the TV and greeted her with a wave. She still had a bandage on her neck from when she was attack. "Um where do you think you're going?" she asked as Tori began to walk toward the staircase.

"To my room. Why"

"No you're not. I'm having some friends over so you're gonna have to spend the night with one of those loser dweebs you call friends" _Is she serious right now?_

"First off, my friends are not dweebs secondly, they are way better than those crack pots you sit with everyday"

"I don't care, take what you need and get out. Don't come back until tomorrow after school" Tori didn't bother grabbing anything and just stormed out the house. Before she could get to her, she felt a hand come across her face and drag her to the other side of the street and hold her up against a tree. Tori saw the man eyes were a dark blue and he had veins showing from them with a sharp set of fangs. _Oh my god he's another vampire! _she screamed in her head.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" she exclaimed, struggling to get out of his grasp. Tori seem to freeze in fear as the guy gives her a sadistic smile. He lifted her chin to his face.

"I've been locked up for year, almost starving to death. Before I kill you I think we're gonna have some fun first" He said, letting out a sadistic laugh. Tori let out a scream as he held her neck open to attack. Suddenly, Tori felt the weight lifted off of her and looked up to see Jade slamming the man to the ground before removing his head off his shoulders. Tori saw Jade's eyes were a deep dark shade of green and veins appeared on her eyes as well. Soon Jace and Cat appeared next to Jade, their eyes the same as hers, except Cat's was a fiery red color. Both of them leaned down to inspect the body. _Cat's a vampire too?! _Tori screamed in her head again.

"Holy shit...Jade its Quentin" He stated, shock filling his voice. Jade looked at him in disbelief.

"What? That's impossible! Quentin and the other vamps left LA after the war!"

"Jade, me and Quentin were buddies since middle school. I'd never forget his face" _Or his betrayal,_ Jade thought.

"If Quentin was here, there is a possibility, Rayna is here as well. She's gonna be fucking pissed once she finds out Quentin is dead now" Jade began to pace back and forth but Cat stopped her. "Get Tori outta here. We'll deal with this mess and find out some new info" Jade nodded to them and her eyes changed back to normal before she ran up to Tori. Picking the girl up bridal style, she zoomed all the way back to her house and set her down.

"You should stay here for awhile while me, Cat, and Jace figure out what's going on" Jade stated as she began to walk away but Tori called after her.

"Jade wait!" Tori called out, making the girl stopped in her tracks. "This is all so crazy! This shouldn't even be real! Yet it is! I was nearly killed, if you hadn't showed up! This is all so scary that I wish I didn't find out what I did! I wish I didn't meet you and become great friends with you! I wish I wasn't in love with you!" That made Jade turn around. The girl had shock, relief, contentment and longing showing all in one.

"I'm scared that after this, something worse is gonna happen to you and I don't want that! I need you Jade! you make me feel safe and protected! Dammit Jade I love you" _She loves me,_ Jade thought as she ran over to the girl and connected their lips together in one swift motion. Tears rolled down Jade's eyes as she pulled Tori closer to her by her waist, deepening the kiss. Tori backed Jade up to the house, opening the door as Jade began to attack the other girl's neck. Soon Jade felt the hunger inside her roar to life as her eyes changed and her fangs extended. She quickly turned away from Tori but Tori caught her arm.

"Don't hide from me" Tori said, in the softest voice ever. Jade slowly turned back to face Tori and the girl couldn't believe how beautiful the girl looked even with her eyes and fangs the way they were.

"I trust you" she said as she kissed the girl on the lips. Jade's hunger seemed to die down as her eyes returned to normal as she returned the kiss. Tori pulled her by her hand up the steps and into the girl's room. She locked the door and the to got lost in their new found love, not caring about what's going on in the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jade lemme go!" Tori giggled as she struggled against the vampires grasp. Jade only pulled her closer to he, leaving a trail of kisses down the girls neck.

"But you feel so good in my arms" the girl purred as she kissed a spot on the girls neck, causing her to moan. Tori slid out the girl's arms and planted a kiss on the girl's lips.

"We have school so unless you wanna join me I'm going to take a shower" she said as she turned around and walked into the bathroom. "Tempting" she said as she watched Tori go in the bathroom. Once she heard the water running, she went into another room and showered there. Once she walked out, put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with a off the shoulder black shirt. As she was walking downstairs to the fridge Zeke came out of the living room.

"Hey Zeke what's up?" She said as she got out a glass of whiskey and poured a blood pack in the glass, mixing it up.

"Where you off too?"

"School, I'm just waiting for Tori to get out the shower" she answered as she took a sip of her drink. Zeke looked at her in shock.

"Why is she here?"

"She stayed the night"

"Bullshit, Jade did you sleep with her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? Jade she's a fucking human! You could put her in danger!"

"I won't have to worry about that"

"And why is that?"

"Cause she knows what I am"

Zeke's eyes seem to widen at that.

"She knows you're a vamp?!"

"Look she found out on her own okay? There's nothing to worry about"

"Yes there is! Jade she can blow your cover!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause she loves me!"

"Cause you slept together?"

"You're lucky you're family or I would've snapped your neck by now"

"Okay yeah that was a low blow-" he began.

"No shit Sherlock" she said, deadpanned.

"But be real Jade"

"I am being real Zeke! If she really didn't love me don't you think she would've ratted me out a long time ago instead making love with me?" Zeke gave it some thought.

"Zeke I love her and she loves me. I can trust her" Zeke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just be careful with her Jade. People are still after you. Make sure she don't get hurt in the process" Jade nodded and finished off her drink. Soon enough Tori came down the steps fully dressed. Jade patted Zeke on the shoulder as she passed by him and walked with Tori out to the car. Zeke watched them go and sighed. _I just hope you dont have to go through that pain again_, he thought. The drive to school was quiet but both didn't mind it as long as they were with each other. Once they got to the school and onto the campus Jade saw Jace talking to Izzy and Cat and Andre coming over with their hands intertwined. Jade excused herself from the three and went up to Jace and pulled him away from Izzy. Tori watched as they talked secretly. Soon enough, a smile appeared on both their faces as they gave each other a hug. Soon enough, Jade was walking back to her with Jace and Izzy, holding hands right behind her.

"So what's up?" She asked, eyeing the two behind Jade.

"Jace here suggested that we triple up tonight. What do you guys say?" Jade stated with a smirk. She received cheers from the others at this and they all walked inside together, talking about what they should do tonight. During class, Tori felt someone staring at her but shrugged it off. Jade noticed this and shot a warning glare at the boy. Robbie quickly looked away and Jade out a protective around Tori. Tori noticed the exchange and texted the boy.

**_What's up with you?_**

**_You're new best friend gives me the creeps._**

**_Deal with it. She's not bothering you._**

**_Whatever. I got to tickets to the movies, you in?_**

**_You mean like a date?_**

**_Maybe?_**

**_Sorry, I got plans tonight._**

**_Oh come on! With who?_**

**_Cat, Izzy, Jace, Andre, and Jade._**

**_Wait Jace and Jade are going too?_**

**_Yeah?_**

**_How come I'm not invited?_**

**_You never asked._**

**_I bet they didn't ask!_**

**_We came up with the idea._**

**_That's unfair._**

**_Oh please, Beck isn't going either!_**

**_So? He's probably looking for Trina!_**

**_Ugh Robbie what's your point?_**

**_It's just that this sounds like a triple date._**

**_No shit captain obvious._**

**_What?!_**

**_Yep. And before you ask Cat is going with Andre._**

**_Since when?_**

**_I dunno, ask them. Anyways Jace is going with Izzy. Jace asked her._**

**_So you and Jade?_**

**_Yep._**

**_And you couldn't pick me?_**

**_Yeeahhh noooo._**

**_Why?_**

**_The chances of me picking you over my girlfriend were real low. Sorry. Now stop texting me before you get us in trouble._**

"So what did Shapiro say?" Jade asked once she put her phone away.

"He's wondering why I was hanging out with you and them asked me out. I told him I was tripling with you guys and my girlfriend" she answered, smiling at the girl.

"Girlfriend? Hmm...I like the sound of that" Jade said, kissing the girl on the cheek, causing some kids to gasp. Soon enough, lunch came and everyone sat at the table. Well everyone except for Beck.

"Hey where's Beck?" Robbie asked, looking around.

"Talking to Trina" Izzy said, pointing at the two. Tori only rolled her eyes. If he could get through to her then I wish him luck, she thought. Soon enough, Beck joined them at the table.

"What's up guys? Y'all doing anything tonight?"

"Nothing" Robbie grumbled. "You doing anything tonight?" Hope filling his voice.

"Yeah I got Trina to let me to her out. What about the rest of you?"

"We're tripling up tonight" Cat stated, stabbing her salad.

"How when there's five of you?"

"My brother , Jace is coming too. Cat's going with Andre, Izzy's with Jace and Tori got me" Jade stated, pointed to each person.

"I got lucky. I think he's way batter than the people I've dated. Even in the short time we've spent together, you guys have no idea how great I've felt"

"Actually I do since I am dating the other twin" Tori quipped as Jade leaned over and kissed her head.

"Plus I look way better" that caused everyone to laugh except Robbie. Suddenly Jade, phone vibrated. She took it out to see a text from Jace.

**_You suck Jade._** That caused her to roll her eyes.

**_WTF Really Jace? Stop fucking easedropping and wait until the fucking date._**

**_Lol gotcha._**

"Ugh, get a room" Robbie said, folding his arms. Fucking mood killer, Jade thought, glaring at the boy. She felt Tori caress her hand and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"What crawled up your ass Shapiro?" Izzy asked.

"I'm just mad that everyone got plans except for me! Beck finally got his dream date and you guys decide to triple up! Not only that, it seems everyone is okay with these two going out with the West siblings when they don't know much about each other!"

"That's another reason for me to go out with him you idiot!" Izzy snapped.

"First off, me and Jade been talking start the start of school. We just sealed the deal last night" Tori stated, receiving a high five from Izzy.

"I guess that explained the hickey" Beck quipped, pointing at the Latina's neck. Tori took out her mirror and saw the spot on the side of her neck. She sent Jade a glare as the girl shrugged her shoulders and let out a chuckle. Robbie just stared wide eyes at the girl, jaw dropped. _THEY EVEN SLEPT TOGETHER?!_ He screamed in head.

"Be careful, you'll swallow flies like that" Jade quipped as she pulled Tori up with her and dragged her to the Janitors Closet. Once she locked the door, she pushed Tori against the wall, attacking the girl's lips then moving down to the girl's neck.

"God I've been waiting to do this all day" Jade purred, her voice husky and filled with lust.

"Someone's impatient" Tori giggled as she let out a small moan.

"Only when it comes to you" Jade picked Tori up and wrapped the girl's legs around her waist as she roamed her hands all over the girls body.

"Ah Jade mmmmmm" Tori moaned out. Soon enough, Jade got Tori out her shirt and started kissing down the girls collarbone to her chest.

"ah sí mami por favor más que se siente tan bien (ah yes Mamì please more that feels so good)" Tori moaned in spanish. _Holy hell that fucking sexy! Huge major turn on!_ Jade thought as she leaned up kiss the girl hard on the lips. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cat's voice rang from behind it.

"Save the rest for later you fucking horndogs, Robbie is coming this way" Cat said as the girls fixed their clothes.

"I swear you guys can ruin the moment" Jade grumbled to herself.

As they walked out the door, Tori kissed Jade again and whispered in her ear. "We'll finish this tonight" with that, Tori shot her a sexy smile and walked off to class.

"Hot damn...I'm looking forward to it" Jade said as she ran after the girl. Robbie saw them from behind the corner and stomped off to class, seething with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jade! No fair, lemme go!" Tori exclaimed in fits of laughter as Jade carried her into the waves of the oceans. They decided to triple date up at the beach and end it off by heading to the carnival that's in town for a couple of days. Cat and Andre were splashing each other. Jace and Izzy were cuddling under the umbrella on a towel. Jade went waist deep into the water, holding Tori bridal style.

"Don't drop me" Tori exclaimed, causing Jade to chuckle.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jade replied, sealing their lips together. She went a little deeper into the water until both girls were chest deep. Jade spinned in the water. Jade suddenly sank into the water with the girl still her arms. She let her go so try could float face to face. Jade and Tori stated into their eyes with loving smiles before clash their lips together. Both came up for after a whole make out session underwater. Both girls swam back to land and met up with the other laid out on their towels. Jace and Izzy were in a make out session of their own and Andre and Cat were whispering sweet nothing's to each other.

"We are a bunch of saps aren't we?" Jade quipped as she sat down between Tori's legs. Jace and Izzy broke away to laugh at the comment with the others before returning to their lips together. Cat looked off into the distance. "Hey is that Beck and Trina?" She asked, pointing at to people. They all turned ad their eyes widened as it was in fact the two of them. Tori was even more surprised because Trina looked more energetic and her skin looked less pale. She had no cigarette in her hand or nothing. _Holy hell Beck may have turned her around_, Tori thought. Beck was sharing shake with the girl before leaning in for a kiss. They decided to leave the two be and get back to their day. After a couple more hours of splashing and surfing in the waters, they finally headed off to the carnival. Much to Jade's protest, Tori dragged them over to the games, demanding that Jade win her a stuffed animal. Not wanting to upset her date, Jade did just that, winning the girl a stuffed black wolf. Afterwards the two met back up with the others.

"So Tori actually made you get her a prize?" Jace quipped, indicating to the stuffed animal in the girls arms. That caused Jade to laugh.

"Yeah, luckily I'm a queen at these games" she replied as Tori kissed her on the cheek. After that, everyone got on the roller coaster. Once the ride was over, it was nearly 1 am. Since they parked 6 blocks because of traffic, they had to walk back. Along the way, Cat decided to blast her pearphone. Izzy, Tori, and Cat walked and danced to "Call Me Maybe" while Jace, Jade, and Andre chuckled behind him. As they continued walking, a figure appeared in front of them. Suddenly Jade, Jace, and Cat got a bad vibe from the figure. Cat walked back to Andre and Jace and Jade pulled Izzy and Tori to them. Suddenly the figure pulled back its hood to reveal a woman dark blue hair and eyes with a sadistic smile. All three vampires paled at the sight of the girl.

"Rayna" they all said at the same time. That caused Izzy and Andre to look at them in confusion and Tori's eyes to widen in fear.

"I..isn't that the vampire you said would be pissed if she found out its boyfriend was dead?" Tori whispered to Jade who nodded. _Oh shit, _she thought.

"Andre, take Izzy home" Cat whispered to the boy. Andre kissed Cat on the cheek before taking Izzy's hand and running down the block. Tori would've went with them but she felt more safer with Jade. Plus the girl has her car keys.

"Well look who it is. It's Caterina Valentine and Jadelyn and Jacai West. It's so good to see you guys again" she greeted with a sweetly venomous tone. Jade stepped protectively in front of Tori.

"What are you doing here Rayna?" Jade asked coldly. Rayna seemed to laugh at that.

"Oh Jadelyn, always straight to the point"

"You should know. And it's Jade"

"Of course, my mistake. You never did like to be called your full name"

"Never did never will. So what are you doing here?"

"Well after being locked up for so many years someone finally let us free. So me and Quentin, came here to see if anyone was still around. Obviously there was"

"We just returned to the area" Jace piped in.

"Anyways, Quentin says he going out for a bite and I don't see him for hours. So I go looking for him and I see him lying on the ground dead"

She continued, her tone rising in anger.

"Look I know what you're thinking but Quentin brought it on himself. He attacked one of my closest friends! You know how I am when anybody close to me gets hurt" Jade said.

"Yeah but it shouldn't have cost him his life! So how close is this friends of yours?" Rayna wondered, her eyes changing color and her fangs showing.

"Rayna don't try it" Jade warned, pulling Tori closer behind her.

"Or what?" Rayna taunted. Rayna ran at full speed, knocking Cat and Jace away. Jade grabbed Rayna but the girl twisted her arm and tossed her into the other two. Tori tried to run but Rayna grabbed her by her neck and sunk her teeth into her shoulder, causing the girl to scream out. Jade quickly regained her senses and rushed began to rush at Rayna but Rayna bit her arm and shoved it on Tori's mouth, forcing her blood down the girl's mouth. She turned Tori around with her hands on the girl's head and neck ready to snap it.

"Come any closer and she die with my blood inside her" Rayna warned. Tori began to cry as she reached out for Jade. Jade's eyes widened in horror and rage.

"Rayna I swear to god, if hurt her anymore I will fucking kill you" she sneered. Rayna only laughed, not noticing Cat and Jace coming up behind her. Soon enough, Jace pulled her back and Cat pulled Tori away from the girl. Once that was done, Jade snarled and tackled Rayna to the ground, repeatedly punching and scratching the girl in the face. _No one hurts my Tori! NO ONE!_ She screamed in her head. Jace and Cat finally pulled Jade off the the girl. Tori ran up to Jade as hugged her.

"Jade she's not worth it baby please relax" Tori said, caressing the girl's face. That seemed to calm Jade down as Jade's eyes and fangs returned to normal. Jade pulled Tori into a passionate kiss and all of them began to turn and walk away. Just as they began to walk away, Rayna weakly got up with a bloody smile on her face. She shakily held her arm out, revealing a pistol. "You took the person I loved...now I'll take yours" she hissed as she pulled the trigger, aimed at Jade. Tori noticed the gun and quickly pulled Jade to her as the gun was fired. Suddenly Jade felt her stomach feel warm. She looked down to see blood on her shirt. She looked at Tori to see the girl's shirt stain of blood. Tori suddenly went limp in the girl's arms as she collapsed to the ground. Cat ran back and stomped the Rayna's head into the ground. Jade held her hand over Tori's wound, trying to keep the girl awake.

As she did this she quickly removed the bullet to see it was wooden. The vampire blood in her system should heal her now. She just needs to stay awake, Jade thought.

"Come on Tor. The bullets out now. Just stay with me. Please don't die, you be healed soon" Jade assured as she held the girl to her. Tori let out a cough and gave the girl a bloody smile. "I know. I trust you Jay. I love you so much" she said, caressing the girl's face. Jade leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips. Tori weakly lifted her hand to the girl's neck to deepen the kiss. Soon enough the wound healed to only a pink scar. Jade picked Tori up bridal style and they all ran all the way back to Jade's house. Zeke opened the door for them to come in and Jade set her on the couch. Zeke watched as Jade cared for Tori as if she was the last thing on earth. Cat and Jace filled him in on what happened and he felt hurt for Jade. Once Tori was feeling better she sat up hugged Jade. Even though Jade was happy, she was also sad because it will be awhile before the vampire blood had completely left her body. Tori noticed this and gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? Everything's fine now"

"It may be now but I almost lost you. You would've died and became a monster like me" Jade said, looking down. Tori left her head up by her chin and gave her a warm smile.

"Jade, you are no monster. You're the person I fell in love with. I don't care if you are a vamp or not. So long as we're together" Tori said with a smile. Jade gave her a smile and kissed her passionately on the lips. I don't know what I would do with out you, Jade thought.

(Meanwhile)

The doorbell rang at the Vega house. Trina went to open the door to by jumped by a dark figure. The figure took off its good to reveal a fully healed Rayna.

"Lets see what Jade will do if her lovers sister is one of us" she said as she bit her arm and forced her blood down the girl's throat before snapping her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The gang decided to drop Tori back off at her house so her father won't get worried. Once they got there, they saw the door to the house was open and Trina was lying on the floor with blood flowing from her neck.

"Oh no, Trina!" Tori cried, running to her sisters side. To her surprise, Trina groaned and got up like nothing even happened. She looked at everyone with confused look on her face.

"Dudes relax I'm fine. I probably just fainted" Trina stated, rubbing her head. Jade wouldn't hear it. She grabbed both sides of Trina's face and made the girl look her in the eyes. Jade saw the shift in her pupils and shook her head, letting the girl's face go.

"You didn't faint. You were killed" Jade told the girl. Tori looked at her in confusion while Trina let out a laugh.

"Funny. If I was dead I wouldn't be talking now"

"You died with vampire blood in your system. Now you have a choice. You could either drink human blood and complete the transition or don't. If you don't you will die in a couple of hours"

"Transition into what exactly?" Jade took a deep breath and looked at both Cat and Jace before answering Trina.

"A vampire" Trina looked at her like she was crazy. "You're joking right? That shit don't even exist!"

Jade eyes changed as veins showed on her face as she bared her fangs at the girl. "Then what the fuck am I?!" she hissed as Trina turned white at the sight before her. Tori put her hand on the vamp's shoulder. "Jade we're supposed to be helping her not scarring her" she chastised.

"I am helping her! Who knows how long she's been laid out like this! She has to come to terms with this or she'll die"

"Wait so you're telling me that I'll die if I don't drink human blood?!" Trina screeched in terror. Jade, Tori, Cat, and Jace all nodded. Suddenly Trina pushed past Tori and Jade and flew out the door. Tori ran after her to see her sister tackle a passerby and sink her teeth into the man's neck. _Oh my god...Trina..._Tori watched in horror as her sister drained the man while muffling his screams of agony. Soon enough Jade flew past Tori and ripped Trina away from the man and pushed her to the ground while Cat and Jace check on him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ARE YOU INSANE?!' Jade snarled, baring her fangs at Trina.

"You said I would die if I didn't drink human blood so that's what I did, what the fuck you expect me to do?!" Trina exclaimed, getting off the ground.

"Jade" Cat called, causing Jade to look back at them.

"He's dead" Jace stated, with a grim look on his face. Jade rushed at Trina and held her up by her neck. "Look at what the fuck you've done! You could fucking reveal our secrets to the fucking town because of this shit!" she fumed.

"They'll look at it as another animal attack" Trina croaked.

"Jade relax, let her go. We'll find away to fix this" Tori said, putting her hand on Jade's. Jade looked at Tori and her features softened back to normal as she dropped her to the ground. Once Trina hit the ground, Jade leaped forward and snapped the girl's neck. "Jade!" Tori exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What she had it coming! She'll be fine, remember she can't die but she'll be out until sunlight. She won't be able to go out and we'll keep watch of her at my place" Tori watched as Jace threw Trina over his shoulder and got in the car with Cat and drove off. Once they were out of site, Tori turned away from the road, closing her eyes while hugging herself. She just watched as her sister turned into a vampire and rip an innocent person's throat out just so she won't die. Not once did Trina even show any remorse for the man. She felt arms wrap around her waist and leaned into the embrace as Jade her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry how everything turned out. I know if I...if I would've stayed away this would never have happ-" Jade got out before Tori turned in the girl's arms and crashed their lips together. "If you would've stayed away I wouldn't have known what it was like to fall in love with someone as special and unique as you. Yes we've had our problems with Trina, Rayna and other stuff but we'll get through it. Together" She assured, placing a sensual kiss on the vamp's lips. Once the kiss ended, Tori rest her head on Jade's chest. "Stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone" with that said, Tori and Jade walked into the house and up to the girl's room. After they stripped to their bra's and panties they both climbed into the bed snuggled close together. As Tori passed into a peaceful sleep, Jade place a soothing kiss on the girl's temple before slowly slipping out the bed. She quietly put back on her clothes before disappearing out room and onto the street below. Suddenly she smelled a familiar scent in the air and let out a hiss as Rayna stepped out if the shadows. "What the fuck do you want now?" she snapped. Rayna only chuckled. That caused Jade to get even more angry.

"Someone wanted to see you" She said, stepping aside so a figure could step up. Jade's eyes widen in shock as she watched the girl with blonde hair step into the streetlight and shoot her an evil smile. "Hello Jadelyn, it's so nice to see you again" the figure greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

_It can't be..., _she thought as she mouthed the only other thing that came to her mind..."...Aliya..."


End file.
